New York Comic-Con 2017
The is a multimedia convention that plays host to upcoming comic book and major motion picture and television announcements. The 2017 New York Comic-Con began Thursday, October 5, to Sunday, October 8, 2017 in , New York.The New York Comic Con 2017 guide Of the films promoted at the convention, a panel for Steven S. DeKnight's Pacific Rim: Uprising was held for major audiences.Pacific Rim 2 Trailer to Premiere at New York Comic Con #NYCC History Announcement September 2017, the New York Comic-Con's official website announced that the official trailer for Uprising would debut October 6, 2017, at with a discussion panel featuring the cast and crew of the film. Approaching the beginning of the convention, the official for Pacific Rim promoted a free ticket contest, where individuals who took the best "Jaeger Stance" would win tickets to attend the convention's panel discussion.Pacific Rim NYCC Promo Asks To Join the Uprising New York Comic-Con 2017 The cast and crew of Pacific Rim: Uprising appeared for a panel discussion at the theater from 12:00PM to 1:00PM. The panel was moderated by editor-at-large, Aaron Sagers.October 06, 2017, 12:00 PM - 1:00 PM - Comic-Con 2017 The international trailer for the film debuted online at the same time the panel began, and attendees were able to partake in a question and answer segment with Steven S. DeKnight, John Boyega, Scott Eastwood, Burn Gorman, and Cailee Spaeny. Following the end of the discussion, actor Charlie Day made a brief video appearance explaining his absence.Charlie Day Sings Ridiculous PACIFIC RIM songs In addition to the discussion panel, toy manufacture, Tamashii Nations showcased their "Robot Spirits" and "Soul of Chogokin" figure series alongside a set.Bandai/Tamashii Reveals New Jaeger & Kaiju Figures & Models At NYCC Diamond Select Toys also showcased their toyline for the film alongside a unpainted Kaiju model pending approval.Pacific Rim: Uprising Gipsy Avenger Action Figure Videos Convention Interviews NYCC 2017 Day 2 Panels LIVE Pacific Rim Uprising, Doomsday Clock, and More! Pacific Rim Uprising panel - NYCC 2017 Pacific Rim Uprising Panel Review - NYCC 2017 Pacific Rim Uprising Cast Preview New Giant Robots New York Comic-Con 2017 SYFY WIRE See How Kaiju and Jaeger Have Evolved in 'Pacific Rim Uprising' New Jaeger Scrapper Will RULE 'Pacific Rim' Trailers Pacific Rim Uprising Trailer drops Tomorrow Pacific Rim Uprising - Official Trailer (HD) Gallery Cast and Crew New_York_Comic_Con_Panel-01.jpg New_York_Comic_Con_Panel-02.jpg New_York_Comic_Con_Panel-03.jpg New_York_Comic_Con_Panel-04.jpg New_York_Comic_Con_Panel-05.jpg New_York_Comic_Con_Panel-06.jpg Tamashii Nations Robot Spirits Pacific_Rim_Uprising_(Action_Figures_New_York_Comic_Con)-01.jpg Robot_Spirits_Gipsy_Avenger_(New_York_Comic-Con)-01.jpg Robot_Spirits_Gipsy_Avenger_(New_York_Comic-Con)-02.jpg Robot_Spirits_Gipsy_Avenger_(New_York_Comic-Con)-03.jpg Robot_Spirits_Saber_Athena_(New_York_Comic_Con)-01.jpg Robot_Spirits_Saber_Athena_(New_York_Comic_Con)-02.jpg Robot_Spirits_Bracer_Phoenix_(New_York_Comic_Con)-01.jpg Robot_Spirits_Bracer_Phoenix_(New_York_Comic_Con)-02.jpg Robot_Spirits_Guardian_Bravo_(New_York_Comic_Con)-01.jpg Robot_Spirits_Guardian_Bravo_(New_York_Comic_Con)-02.jpg Robot_Spirits_Titan_Redeemer_(New_York_Comic_Con)-01.jpg Robot_Spirits_Titan_Redeemer_(New_York_Comic_Con)-02.jpg Obsidian_Fury_(Action_Figure)-09.jpg Obsidian_Fury_(Action_Figure)-03.jpg Sofvi Spirits Sofvi_Spirits_Raijin_(New_York_Comic_Con)-01.jpg Sofvi_Spirits_Raijin_(New_York_Comic_Con)-02.jpg Plastic Models Obsidian Fury (Plastic Model)-03.jpg Obsidian Fury (Plastic Model)-02.jpg Obsidian Fury (Plastic Model)-01.jpg Bracer Phoenix (Plastic Model)-01.jpg Bracer Phoenix (Plastic Model)-02.jpg Gipsy_Avenger_(Plastic_Model)-01.jpg Gipsy_Avenger_(Plastic_Model)-02.jpg Gipsy_Avenger_(Plastic_Model)-03.jpg Gipsy Avenger (Plastic Model)-04.jpg Soul of Chogokin Soul_of_Chogokin_Gipsy_Danger_(NYC_Comic_Con)-01.jpg Soul_of_Chogokin_Gipsy_Danger_(NYC_Comic_Con)-02.jpg Soul_of_Chogokin_Gipsy_Danger_(NYC_Comic_Con)-03.jpg Soul_of_Chogokin_Gipsy_Danger_(NYC_Comic_Con)-04.jpg Soul_of_Chogokin_Gipsy_Danger_(NYC_Comic_Con)-05.jpg Soul_of_Chogokin_Gipsy_Danger_(NYC_Comic_Con)-06.jpg Diamond Select Toys Gipsy Avenger (DST NYC Comc Con)-01.jpg Gipsy Avenger (DST NYC Comc Con)-02.jpg Pacific Rim Uprising (Action Figures DST NYC Comc Con)-01.jpg Saber Athena (Action Figures DST NYC Comc Con)-01.jpg Brace Phoenix (DST NYC Comc Con)-01.jpg Kaiju_(_DST_NYC_Comc_Con)-01.jpg|As-of-yet named Kaiju mold on display Kaiju_(_DST_NYC_Comc_Con)-04.jpg Kaiju_(_DST_NYC_Comc_Con)-05.jpg Kaiju_(_DST_NYC_Comc_Con)-06.jpg Pacific_Rim_Uprising_(Action_Figures_DST_NYC_Comc_Con)-02.jpg Pacific_Rim_Uprising_(Action_Figures_DST_NYC_Comc_Con)-03.jpg Pacific_Rim_Uprising_(Action_Figures_DST_NYC_Comc_Con)-04.jpg External Links *Pacific Rim Uprising - New York Comic-Con 2017 *Everything We Learned About Pacific Rim Uprising at New York Comic Con (Updated) *NYCC: Breakdown of the ‘Pacific Rim Uprising’ Panel, John Boyega and Jaegers *John Boyega Readies for War in ‘Pacific Rim 2’ Trailer References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Real Life Category:Film Category:Tie-Ins